


Whatever It Takes - Alternate Ending

by Jellybean96



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hellfire!Ward, Hive!Ward, Secret Warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in that moment she makes a promise to herself. And somewhat to him.<br/>Even if she can't bring him back she's going to save him. She's going to save him from that creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! So, this is a little something I've been thinking about doing for a while. Especially after that crap season finale. I'm still bitter about a lot of things regarding that show.
> 
> Anyways, this is, like the title suggests, an alternate ending to another story. If you haven't read the original, it's not completely necessary to read it first, but I'm not going to stop you from reading it if you wish.
> 
> To those who've read the original already, the beginning of this one is the exact same as the original. But then, obviously, it takes a completely different turn.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one and I'm excited to share it with all of you now. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

This wasn't at all what she was expecting when she accepted the mission. She didn't know what to expect when she accepted it.  
They didn't know who or what they were going up against. Only that there was a new threat they needed to deal with.  
Their Intel said that the new threat was completely beyond anything they'd ever seen or been up against. Joey and Lincoln accompanied her to the site.  
None of them had any idea what they were dealing with or how to try and defeat it. And it kind of scared her.

She goes inside the building first, quietly. Lincoln objects but she quickly reminds him that she's the one with the most field experience. He and Joey remain at the door, on standby in case she needs them.  
She scouts the area as she goes in, gun up and trained on the wide space in front of her.  
She doesn't notice the tall, looming figure standing at the other end of the room.  
She doesn't notice the figure until it speaks.  
"You must be…Skye."  
She quickly turns towards the voice, eyes squinting, trying to see its face through the darkness.  
Her gun is still up in front of her.  
"Who are you?"  
"He was hoping he'd get to see you once again. Such a shame he couldn't."  
The voice is slow and unsettlingly calm. The voice gets the wheels in her head turning.  
"Who?"  
She takes a small step forward.  
"Who was hoping?"  
"You're the one he dreamt about on cold lonely nights. When he took his last breaths, many of his final thoughts were of you, and how he wished he'd done better by you."  
There's a pause.  
"Human emotions are so…weak and pathetic."  
Her grip on the gun tightens.  
"You better tell me who the hell you are before I shoot you."  
"You can go ahead and try, as I'm sure you won't have trouble shooting this host body again. But I can assure you that your bullets will do no harm."  
She furrows her brows.  
"Host body? What the hell are you even talking about? Who are you?"  
The figure steps forward and then stops once it's standing in the beam of light seeping in through a small crack in the ceiling.  
Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes go wide, her grip on the gun faltering.  
"Ward? But you're…"  
"Dead? Yes, this body was indeed dead when I inhabited it on that planet. One of the better choices for a host once I restored it to its…full potential."  
"What the hell are you even talking about? Ward is dead. Coulson told us that he died on that planet."  
"And did he tell you _how_ this body died?"  
She stays silent, trying to recall that one small detail.  
"He crushed its chest. With his prosthetic hand he stole this body's final breaths from him. Did you ever question why he came back to your world without that hand? It's because he couldn't bear to look at it anymore knowing what he used it for."  
She shakes her head.  
"No. You're—you're lying. Coulson wouldn't do something like that."  
"Wouldn't he, though? Then again, I don't really care much for all of these…petty human problems and vendettas. They tend to bore me rather quickly."  
"Why do you keep talking like that? What are you?"  
It gives her a look that almost resembles a smirk, but doesn't answer.  
" _Daisy. What's going on in there? Is everything okay?"_ _  
_She lifts a hand to her comm., lowering her head slightly as she speaks.  
"I'm fine, still scouting. Nothing out of the ordinary yet."  
She lifts her head back towards the figure to see the eyes she once grew to love staring right at her, as if they're looking deep into her soul.  
It makes her entire body crawl.  
"He cared about you, did you know that? Even after you shot him and left him for dead, he still cared a great deal about you."  
"What?"  
"This body, the one you call Grant Ward, he still cared about you very deeply. Even until his final breath. You invaded his thoughts when he was alive; your face inhabits every inch of the memories in his mind, like some kind of disease that needs to be eradicated."  
She just stares back into those dark brown eyes, despite the feeling of uneasiness they give her.  
Something, she doesn't know what, makes her stance falter.  
A feeling deep inside of her makes her lower her gun by the slightest bit.  
"I must be going now."  
She's pulled from her thoughts by that voice.  
"What?"  
"I must be going now. My intention today was not to cause you any harm. Simply to see what had the mind of this body so enamored, so completely enthralled. Much like this host never once dared to harm your physical form, I must confess I am the same way. There is something about you, something that lies deep inside of you. Something you keep buried beneath everything else. Something of…purity and…innocence and…childlike wonderment."  
She feels something inside of her start to bubble up to the surface. Something she hasn't felt in what seems like forever.  
"You came to size up the enemy."  
The figure shakes its head and gives her what she thinks could be considered a smile.  
"You, Skye, are not my enemy."  
A flicker of something across the figures face makes her breath catch and her stance falter in the slightest.  
She briefly closes her eyes and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.  
The figure is gone when she opens her eyes again. Just darkness remains in front of her. Darkness and the small beam of light that shone down on the man standing before her just moments before.  
She looks all around her, trying to locate him.  
She finds nothing. He's gone.

The ride back to the base is spent in silence. Joey drives and Lincoln sits in the passenger seat. She sits in the back, not feeling up for the company of the other two Inhumans.  
A million thought race through her head during the journey. Memories she kept locked down force their way to the forefront of her mind.

She debriefs Coulson and the rest of the team on what she discovered. She doesn't tell them whose body the creature inhabited.  
She tells them that it came from that planet. She tells them it didn't cause her any harm. She tells them that she doesn't know why. But she does know why.  
Everyone shoots off question after question, trying to find out more of what she knows. She only tells them what she thinks they need to hear.  
She doesn't tell them how every single emotion she ever felt towards that man came rushing back to the surface when she saw his body standing in front of her.  
Everyone leaves the room after the debrief. They all leave to try and find out more about this creature.  
She remains in Coulson's office, staring at the floor. She waits in silence until they're the only two left.  
It takes him a moment to notice that she's still there.  
"Is there something else you need, Agent Johnson?"  
She looks up at him.  
"Did you kill him?"  
She sees something flash quickly across his face before he regains his blank look.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
She steps towards his desk.  
"Ward went onto that planet with Fitz and you dove in after. Ward never came back, you and Fitz did. And you were missing your prosthetic hand. It's a simple question, _Director_. Did you kill him?"  
"Daisy, I—"  
She slams her hands down on his desk, causing it to shake.  
"Damn it, Coulson! Just answer my question."  
His back straightens and his gaze hardens.  
"I did what I had to do."  
She pushes off of the desk and stands up straight.  
"By killing him?"  
"He's a murderer, Daisy. He's killed dozens of people."  
"And what does that make May? Or Bobbi? Or any other Specialist with SHIELD?"  
"He killed Victoria Hand. As well as Rosalind Pierce. Both in cold blood. During neither of those instances was he under the direction of SHIELD."  
She takes a deep breath to calm herself. She fixes him with a hard glare.  
"I am not condoning what he's done. What he did was wrong, on so many levels. But _nobody_ deserves to die like that and then be left alone on a deserted alien planet."  
"After everything that happened I thought you of all people would understand why I did what I did."  
She takes a step back.  
"I do understand. Just not what you thought I would."  
She leaves the room before she says something she'll regret.  
She makes a beeline for her bunk, ignoring everyone trying to talk to her along the way.  
She doesn't let it all out until she's in the safety of her bunk with the door shut and locked behind her.  
She sends out a large blast that shakes the foundation of the building before throwing herself down onto her bed.  
She told herself a long time ago that she wouldn't cry over him. That she shouldn't. That he isn't worth any of her tears.  
She curls herself around one of her pillows, pulling to the front of her mind every memory she has of him. Both the good ones and the bad ones.  
Sobs wrack her entire body when she thinks about him and what he is now. Just a host for some alien creature. No one deserves to have their body treated that way, not even him.  
She thinks about what she saw. She remembers the small flash she saw cross his (its?) face.  
She doesn't know why, or how, but she knows she saw something.  
It's in that moment she makes a promise to herself. And somewhat to him.  
Even if she can't bring him back she's going to save him. She's going to save him from that creature.

The first person she talks to is Fitz. She knows he's the one who expelled the creature from Will.  
He's in the lab when she finds him, tinkering away on a new project.  
She doesn't waste time in trying to ask in a subtle way.  
"How did you stop that creature when it was inside Will back on the planet?"  
She almost feels bad for asking so bluntly when she sees the look on his face. Almost.  
"Oh, um, it was, I used a flare gun. Shot him in the back with it and he, uh, died, again. And the creature couldn't inhabit his body any longer cause it was all burned and everything."  
She bites her lip in thought. She doesn't want to have to burn his body. If he isn't going to come back, she doesn't want his body to look like how he must have felt on the inside; broken. At the very least, he deserves that.  
"Is there any other possible way to expel the creature from the hosts' body without using fire of any kind?"  
"I don't know. We don't really know much about it so there's no real way of knowing what to do about it. But we're doing everything we can to find any more information on this thing."  
"Yeah, okay. Let me know what you find?"  
He gives her a small smile.  
"You'll be one of the first to know."  
"Great, thanks."  
She gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek before retreating back to her bunk.  
She knows everyone will do their research on the creature. She knows that they'll be thorough.  
She also knows she can't just sit and wait for information to be found. She knows she has to do her own research. Or she might drive herself crazy.

Months go by. The creature inhabiting Ward's body hasn't shown itself in months.  
She doesn't know whether to be pleased or scared by that fact.  
She still hasn't told anyone whose body is being inhabited by the creature. She knows if she tells them that most of them will stop trying as hard to save him. Others will just stop trying altogether.  
But it's also eating her up inside being the only one who knows. She has the urge to tell someone.  
She decides that telling Fitz is her safest bet. Despite everything that happened, Fitz still had hope in Ward when the others didn't.  
She carefully approaches the subject this time around.  
She finds him when he's alone in the lounge, watching some nature documentary on the large television.  
"Hey Fitz, can I ask you something?"  
He mutes the TV and turns to face her.  
"Yeah, of course. What is it?"  
She sits down next to him.  
"Be honest with me. Have you guys found anything out yet about the creature? I know it's been months and no one has said anything, and you told me I'd be one of the first to know if you _did_ find something. But I was thinking that maybe it just slipped your mind somehow."  
"We're making progress. Slowly, mind you, but still progress."  
"Good. And any new ideas on how to expel the creature from a host body other than setting fire to the body?"  
"Sorry, nothing yet. It would probably help if we knew more about the creature. All we know so far is that it can only inhabit a dead body. And that one sure way to expel it from a body is by burning said body. Of course, it just moves on to the next dead body it can find, so I guess that's only a temporary fix for this until we find something more about it."  
"Right, yeah. I knew all of that. But there has to be another way."  
"Why do you seem so concerned about all of this? Is there something you know that the rest of us don't?"  
She bites her lip nervously.  
"Um, maybe?"  
"Daisy..."  
She sighs.  
"Fine. Um, well, when I met the creature all those months ago, I kind of left out a sort of maybe important detail."  
"What is the detail?"  
"That I know whose body the creature is inhabiting. And that it didn't want to hurt me. It just wanted to see me."  
Fitz furrows his brows.  
"What are you...?"  
"It was Ward. Well, it was his body, actually. But it still felt like he was there instead of this creature. But then the thing had to start speaking."  
Fitz gets a look of recognition on his face.  
"That's why you're so determined to find another way of expelling the creature."  
She nods her head slowly.  
"Yeah. I mean, I know Ward did a lot of terrible things and there's no excuse for any of it. But nobody deserves to have that happen to them. Not even Ward. I just...even if we can only expel the thing from him, not bring him back; I just want to give him some peace. That's something he never really got in his life. And I think it's time we allowed him that."  
"I'll help you."  
She's shocked. But only slightly. She knows what kind of person Fitz is. Yet she still has to ask.  
"Wait, really? Even after everything that happened, you're going to help me find a way to save him?"  
He nods his head.  
"Yeah, I am. Even though he did what he did, he was still a member of our team. And I think I've moved past all of that, made my peace with it; and I'm doing a lot better now too. Plus, I know how you felt about him, and he was our friend. I'll help you figure out a way to get that thing out of him. If it brings him back, well, we'll figure that out when it comes down to it. And if it doesn't bring him back, then I'll help you lay him to rest. Peacefully."  
She can't help the smile that grows on her face. She also can't help the tears that form in her eyes.  
She pulls Fitz into a tight hug.  
"Thank you, Fitz."  
"Anytime."  
She pulls back from the hug and looks him right in the eyes.  
"You can't tell anyone that the creature is in Ward's body, though. You understand that, right?"  
She knows he understands. He's a smart man. But she has to be sure.  
He nods.  
"Yeah, I get it. If the others knew, none of them would work as hard to find a way to save him."  
She nods her head and then smiles.  
"Exactly. This will be our little secret."  
He smiles back.  
"Our little secret."

Weeks go by. Weeks of her and Fitz meeting in secret to discuss their progress. Not that there's much of it to actually discuss.  
She still hasn't seen any sign of the creature. It begins to worry her.  
Until they get Intel. Like the Intel they got before.  
She doesn't hesitate in volunteering to check it out. Fitz volunteers too, which some find slightly unusual.  
He claims it's so he can try and get any readings on the creature they might need to figure out how to expel it.  
But she knows the real reason why he's going. He has to see it for himself.  
Lincoln and Joey go as backup.  
Lincoln tries to get her to open up about the last time. But she doesn't tell him anything. She can't.  
She knows he won't understand her need to do what she's doing.

She and Fitz go inside the building while Lincoln and Joey stand guard.  
She enters in front of Fitz, her gun trained up in front of her, but slightly lower than usual. Though she has a feeling she won't need it. Much like she didn't need it the last time.  
The entire room is shrouded in darkness except for the small beam of light shining down. The beam is slightly bigger than the last time.  
She notices the creature is standing directly in the light this time. Instead of in the darkness like before.  
She holsters her gun as she steps forward. She knows it won't hurt her.  
"It's been a while since we talked last."  
"I've been busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Things you wouldn't understand."  
She can hear Fitz let out a breath beside her.  
"Whoa."  
The creature turns towards Fitz.  
"You must be...Fitz. He's very fond of you too, he thinks of you as a brother. But he failed to protect you, like he failed to protect Thomas."  
Fitz's brows furrow.  
"Thomas? Who's Thomas? What's going on?"  
She looks at Fitz.  
"He did something like this to me the first time. My best guess is that he has all of Ward's memories."  
"Okay. And who's Thomas?"  
The creature answers before she can.  
"His brother. Younger brother, to be more precise. He couldn't protect him from big brother like he should have."  
Fitz scrunches his face up.  
"This is a bit disturbing."  
She scoffs.  
"Tell me about it."  
She looks back at the creature.  
"Why did you contact us again?"  
His gaze fixes back on her.  
"I had to see you again. Despite not being in control for so long, this host seems to have a strong pull towards you. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I've tried to fight it, human emotions never do any good, but I couldn't. There is something about you, Skye."  
"Is that the only reason you wanted me here? So that you could see me again?"  
"It's possible. This mind is a very complex one, despite what everyone thinks about him."  
"Can we leave, then?"  
She isn't sure why she asks. She could just turn around and leave.  
The creature slowly nods.  
"Yes, I suppose you can. But this won't be the last time we see each other, Skye. I can promise you that."  
"Oh I don't doubt that."  
She glances over at Fitz. They make eye contact for a quick second.  
When they look back the creature is gone. Almost like it vanished into thin air.  
Just like before.

She and Fitz work double time. They urge everyone to work faster and harder to find anything on the creature and how to expel it.  
Whenever anyone questions why they're both so passionate, they give the same basic answer. _'We're SHIELD, we save the world from threats.'_ _  
_Everyone buys it.  
Every.  
Single.  
Time.

She's always known breakthroughs to be great things. Especially when one comes that can help save a man from being used as a puppet.  
She knows she won't understand the science behind it so she doesn't ask. She just knows it has something to do with Creel's DNA.  
She and Fitz share a quick glance in victory and relief through the crowd of people in the room.  
Fitz's next task is designing a delivery system.  
She doesn't ask about that either. She trusts Fitz.

It only takes a few days for Fitz to get the device just right.  
She hugs Fitz tightly, thanking him quietly in his ear because everyone else is around.  
He tells her he was happy to help.

She's the first one to volunteer for facing the creature. Again.  
Coulson tries to shut her down, telling her it's too dangerous of a situation. That he wants an experienced sniper to take the shot from a rooftop somewhere.  
She fights back. She tells him she can get close enough to the creature to make sure the substance is actually administered.  
She doesn't tell him the reason why. Just asks him to trust her on this one.  
He reluctantly agrees.  
May, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Lincoln, and Joey are all assigned to go along for back up.

Thankfully she doesn't have to wait too long to find out if Fitz's device will work.  
A few days later they receive more Intel.  
She knows.  
Fitz knows.  
No one else knows.

She goes into the building first. May and Bobbi follow a few feet behind her. Hunter and Mack flank the sides. Joey and Lincoln stand guard at the door.  
She doesn't have her gun out. She knows she doesn't need it.  
The others have their guns out. They don't know.  
The creature is waiting in the light just like before.  
She doesn't hesitate in walking forward, despite protests from both May and Bobbi.  
The creature looks around the room before those eyes settle on hers.  
"You brought more along with you this time."  
She nods slowly, taking a step towards him.  
"I did. Are you disappointed by that? Were you hoping it'd be just me? Or me and Fitz?"  
"Not disappointed. Surprised, maybe, especially with who you brought. But again, I'm not too keen on human emotions. I find them tiring to try and differentiate."  
She gives a small smile as she continues to slowly move forward.  
"I know you do. You've mentioned it once or twice before."  
"What the hell? Is that Ward?"  
She flinches slightly at the harshness in May's voice.  
She turns her head to see her four teammates inching closer.  
She sticks a hand out.  
"No, stop. Please don't come any closer. He won't hurt me."  
May doesn't take her eyes off of the creature. Her gun is trained directly on him.  
"You don't know that, Daisy."  
"Yes, I do. He hasn't hurt me the last two times we met up here. He isn't going to now, either."  
Bobbi quickly looks at her.  
"You can't be sure of that."  
"But I am."  
She looks back at the creature, slowly moving forward again.  
"I can see it in the eyes. He has all of Ward's memories and feelings. There's a part of Ward still in there that won't let him hurt me."  
May inches closer.  
"We can't take that chance, Daisy. We need to fall back, find another way to go about this."  
She doesn't tear her eyes away. She shakes her head.  
"No. I promised myself that I'd try and save him. Even if he doesn't come back, I have to try and save him."  
The creature steps closer to her.  
"There's nothing left of him to save."  
She stops inches away from him.  
"You're wrong. I may not be able to save his mind or soul, but I can save his body; save it from being used as a puppet by you. He's been used like this before and it's wrong."  
"Yes, I know. He thought he was saved by that man...John Garret. He thought the man was going to save him and care for him, only to be manipulated and abused for the second time in his life."  
She nods slowly.  
"Exactly. So you know why I have to do what I'm about to do."  
She doesn't wait for the creature to respond or react.  
She takes the last few steps forward and lodges the device into the neck.  
She steps back and watches.  
She watches as the body falls to the ground and starts to convulse.  
She wants to rush forward. But she knows she has to wait for the process to end.  
She watches as something exits the body, she's not sure how to describe it, and disperses into the air.  
She doesn't waste another second before rushing forward towards the body lying on the concrete.  
She kneels down next to Ward's body. She immediately pulls his head into her lap, not quite sure what she's expecting to happen.  
She notices the small chest movements.  
She looks down at his face.  
"Ward?"  
His eyes are still closed.  
"S…S...Skye?"  
She nods rapidly, tears building up in her eyes. She doesn't bother trying to correct him on her name. She knows it doesn't matter.  
She places a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb gently across it.  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here. And I'm so sorry. I understand, Grant, I understand. You told me that I'd understand one day, and now I do."  
His eyes crack open. She can see how weak he is.  
"Good. I'm...glad."  
"I'm sorry this had to happen to you. It shouldn't have been like this. We should have helped you."  
"B...better...way."  
She shakes her head vehemently.  
"But it's not. It's not better this way. I know I said I wanted you dead but I don't mean it. Not now."  
She can see him struggle to swallow.  
He lifts his hand up to gently grab the ends of her hair.  
"It's short."  
She gives a small smile through her blurred vision.  
"Yeah, I chopped it all off. It's easier to maintain it this way."  
"Don't like it."  
She lets out a quiet laugh.  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
He lets his hand fall to her cheek. She leans into his palm.  
"Skye...I lo—"  
She cuts him off. She can't bear to hear him say it.  
"I know, Grant, I know. You don't have to say it. I already know."  
She carts her fingers through his dark hair. She doesn't know why she does it. Just that it feels right.  
"Just close your eyes. Everything's going to be okay now. You're going to be fine. You're going to be okay now. I promise."  
His eyes slowly close.  
His hand falls from her cheek.  
He doesn't speak again.  
Seconds later she feels a strong vibration coming from somewhere close by.  
She looks down and sees his chest moving again.  
She presses her fingers to his neck, feeling a distinct beating beneath her fingertips.  
She lets out a breath of relief.  
She can't stop the tears of happiness and relief from falling down her cheeks as she cradles his head in her lap.  
The foundation of the building shakes beneath them as she sobs.  
She peppers his face with kisses. She doesn't know why she does it. Just that it feels right.

She enlists Mack and Joey to carry him back to the SUV. He's too heavy for her to carry on her own.  
The others won't touch him, won't even look at him. But she doesn't pay them any mind.  
He's alive.  
She doesn't know how or why, but she honestly doesn't care.  
He's alive.

Their arrival back at the base is met with chaos. She should have known someone was going to call in and report who they were bringing back to the base. Alive.  
She tells Mack and Joey to get him situated in the med bay.  
She wants to make sure he's really okay, that this isn't just some sick trick from the universe.

Fitz is standing in the entrance to the hallway, staring after Grant's body as Mack and Joey carry him past.  
He turns to her with slightly wide eyes.  
"It worked?"  
She nods as a few more tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Yeah, Fitz. It worked. We saved him. He's alive."  
The two embrace.  
She buries her face in his neck and cries a bit more.  
He pulls back a bit to look at her.  
"You should go be with him. I'm sure he'll want to see you when he wakes up."  
She nods and wipes the tears from her face.  
She gives him an appreciative smile.  
"Thank you, Fitz."  
He gives her a smile in return.  
"Anytime."

Bobbi and Simmons flat out refuse to help him. That doesn't surprise her at all.  
Lincoln agrees somewhat reluctantly to help. He made an oath to help anyone who is sick or injured.  
She doesn't stray too far from Ward's side while he's in the med bay. Even when Lincoln and a few interns are working on him she waits just outside the glass doors.

Eventually Lincoln comes out to talk to her.  
"He's going to be okay."  
She lets out a breath of relief for the second time that day.  
"There was no internal damage done and any scars he may have gained over the years are completely healed over, no trace of them. His body temperature is unusually high for a normal person which I guess makes some sense considering what we found in his DNA."  
Her heart beats a little faster.  
"What did you find?"  
"It's almost reading like Inhuman DNA."  
"Are you saying that he's Inhuman?"  
He shakes his head.  
"No. I'm saying that I don't know what he is. His DNA has similar markers to Inhuman DNA, but it's still vastly different. Something brought him back. But it wasn't anything involving Inhumans."  
"Do you know what, then? Or how?"  
He shakes his head again.  
"My best guess is we'll just have to keep a close eye on him for a while, wait and see if anything happens later on due to whatever brought him back."  
"Okay, thanks."  
Lincoln shuffles awkwardly.  
"So, uh, I guess that whatever was happening between us is over now."  
She furrows her brows.  
"What? Why would you—"  
He sighs.  
"I saw the way you were looking at him since you saved him, Daisy. You've never once looked at me like that."  
"Lincoln, I—"  
He holds a hand up.  
"Daisy, it's fine. I get it. You two have history, no matter how brief it may have been. I get that. And as much as I may not like the idea of you two being a thing because of what he's done to everyone here, I can't compete with history."  
"I'm not asking you to compete with anyone, Lincoln."  
"I know. But I'm sure you two still have a lot of stuff to work out. And when you work everything out, if you still want to be with me, I'll be here. But you should figure everything with him out first. You guys never really got a chance to do that before."  
She gives him a small smile.  
"Thank you, Lincoln."  
He shrugs.  
"Don't mention it. You can go in and see him now, if you want. He'll probably be a little groggy and confused at first when he wakes up."  
She nods.  
"Okay, thanks."  
Lincoln just gives her a small smile and walks away.

She doesn't know how long she actually waits before stepping inside the med bay.  
She tells herself it's because she's trying to figure out exactly what she'll say to him.  
Another part tells her it's because she's scared of what he'll be like when he wakes up.  
She knows he definitely won't be the same man he was before.

She eventually goes into the room, stopping short when she sees him lying unconscious in the bed.  
It kind of breaks her heart to see him like that.  
Wires are attached to his body. Machines are monitoring his vitals.  
She can't remember ever seeing him like this. He's always been the strong one, the invincible one.

She takes a deep breath and moves towards his bed, taking up residence in the single chair next to it.  
She hesitantly grabs his large hand in both of hers, holding it tightly.  
"Please wake up."  
She leans forward and rests her forehead on the bed, not letting go of his hand.

She almost doesn't register the hand on her shoulder.  
She looks up to see Fitz standing next to her.  
"How is he?"  
She shrugs.  
"He hasn't woken up yet, obviously. But Lincoln said he's going to be fine. And that there's something strange with his DNA."  
Fitz furrows his brows.  
"Like what?"  
She shakes her head.  
"He's not really sure. Just that it's similar to Inhuman DNA, but it's not quite Inhuman."  
"Well that's a bit odd."  
"Tell me about it."  
She looks back at Grant's body.  
"I guess I'll leave you two. Let me know when wakes up?"  
She just nods in response, her eyes never leaving his face.

It's hours later when he finally wakes up.  
He's groggy, just like Lincoln said he would be.  
When his eyes open he looks around, taking everything in.  
Then his eyes lock on hers.  
"Skye?"  
She gives him a small smile.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
He looks around again.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at a SHIELD base."  
He freezes.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Not really, no."  
"We saved you. Fitz and I did. There was an ancient Inhuman inhabiting your body. We found a way to get it out but we didn't know if what we did would bring you back or not. Turns out it did."  
"That doesn't answer why I'm at a SHIELD base instead of buried six feet underground. Pretty much everyone at SHIELD has some sort of a personal vendetta against me. I'm surprised that none of them have taken a shot at me."  
"I haven't let any of them get to you."  
That confuses him.  
"Why not?"  
She hesitates for a moment.  
She takes a deep breath.  
"Because I understand. I understand now why you did everything that you did. And we all should have helped you instead of turning our backs when you needed us the most. Maybe if we didn't turn our backs things wouldn't have turned out this way. But now I want to help you."  
His face hardens.  
"I don't want your help. I don't need it."  
"Well that's too damn bad for you. Because you're getting it. Especially because of what was found in your DNA."  
He furrows his brows.  
"What about my DNA?"  
"There's something unusual about it. It's similar to Inhumans but you're not one."  
"Well then what the hell am I?"  
"We don't know. But however you came back, it did something to you. We aren't sure what exactly, though. But we're going to keep a close eye on you in case something did happen to you."  
"So I'm essentially just a ticking time bomb?"  
She shrugs.  
"I guess so."  
"Perfect. That just gives everyone here more of a reason to try and put me down."  
She steps closer to his bed.  
"But none of them are going to come near you. If they want to get to you then they're going to have to go through me."  
He just looks at her.  
"After everything that I put you through, why are you going to help me?"  
She shrugs.  
"It's the right thing to do."  
"Well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
She lets out a sigh.  
"So do I."

A few days later they find out exactly what he can do.  
He's walking through the halls with Fitz. They're trying to repair their friendship.  
Simmons finds them and won't let them pass. She gets upset at Fitz for willingly being around Grant.  
She turns on Grant and basically tells him that he doesn't deserve to be alive.  
He can feel the anger bubbling up inside of him.  
It gets worse the more Simmons yells at him.  
He can feel heat rising to his skin. He tries to fight it down.  
The heat pools at his hands. He looks down to see sparks dancing at his fingertips.  
He starts to panic.  
He's becoming breathless.  
"Stop. Please."  
She doesn't stop.  
A loud cry escapes past his lips as flames erupt from his skin.  
Fitz and Simmons both jump back. But not before Simmons gets licked by the flames.  
She lets out a scream in pain.  
Other agents rush onto the scene, taking everything in.  
Grant's arms are engulfed in the flames, his eyes filled with rage and his hands clenched in fists.  
Simmons is clutching her arm where it's been burned.  
Coulson and May are there.  
Simmons speaks up before Fitz or Grant can.  
"He attacked me."  
Fitz rounds on her.  
"That's a bloody lie and you know it, Simmons. You were verbally attacking him for no reason other than the fact you can't let go of what he did. He asked you to stop and you didn't listen."  
She looks completely offended.  
"Why are you defending that monster?"  
"Because you're the one at fault here. Not him."  
Skye comes across the scene a few seconds later. Her eyes go wide when she sees everything.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
Fitz answers her before anyone else can.  
"Simmons was yelling at him. He lost control and her arm got burned."  
She completely ignores everyone and turns her full attention on Grant.  
She moves cautiously towards him.  
"Grant? Can you hear me?"  
He turns sharply towards her, breathing heavy as rage continues to dance in his eyes.  
"It's just me, Grant, it's Skye. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, remember?"  
She reaches a hand out hesitantly towards one of his fists, despite the warnings from some of the others of the fire.  
It doesn't burn her. It's warm against her skin.  
She grabs his hand and looks him straight in the eyes.  
"I'm right here."  
The rage starts to disappear from his eyes and the flames begin to die out.  
Rage is replaced by fear and panic.  
"Skye?"  
She nods.  
"I'm right here."  
He swallows thickly.  
"I didn't mean to."  
She nods again.  
"I know you didn't, Grant. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to help you get through this."  
She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and then turns to everyone else.  
"Simmons, you should probably get your arm taken care of."  
"But—"  
Coulson cuts her off.  
"Simmons. Go."  
She huffs and then leaves towards the med bay.  
"I'm taking Grant to the Cocoon."  
"Daisy, do you really think that's a good idea?"  
"It's better than him staying here, obviously. He isn't safe here. And he needs to learn how to control his abilities. I'm going to help him do that at the Cocoon."  
"How long are you going to stay there?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. As long as it takes."

They leave for the Cocoon the next morning.  
Fitz and Mack are the only ones to send them off. She's not surprised.  
They both tell her they'll miss her but that they understand.

He gets settled in quickly at the Cocoon, meets a few of the Inhumans who are already there, and they begin working on his abilities.  
It's a rough start. He gets frustrated multiple times.  
They learn his powers are tied to his emotions. That they're essentially an extension of him.  
They learn that he can't hurt her with his flames. Neither of them are sure why.  
He makes a small amount of progress during that first day.  
She tells him she's proud of him.

The next day he sees a therapist.  
He was wary at first. Skye convinced him it'd be good for him.  
He doesn't talk much that first session. He doesn't want to relive everything horrible in his life all over again.  
He only makes a few comments. Nothing too significant.  
His therapist tells him it's fine he didn't talk a lot. Not a lot of people usually do.  
They schedule him for sessions three times a week.

He has his first nightmare that night.  
He wakes up to his sheets and blankets in flames.  
He puts them out quickly but can't get back to sleep.  
He decides to go for a walk around the building, ending up in the common area.  
That's where she finds him.  
She was up late doing work and couldn't fall asleep.  
"Hey. You alright?"  
He looks over at her.  
"I'm fine. Couldn't sleep."  
"Neither could I. Want some hot cocoa?"  
He raises a brow.  
She smiles.  
"It helps me relax."  
He gives her a small smile and nods his head.  
"I'd love some, thanks."  
She moves around the kitchenette and prepares the cocoa.  
When it's done she fills two mugs and gives him one, sitting down next to him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
She gives him a look.  
"I know what nightmares look like, Grant. I've had my fair share of them."  
He's quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
She nods.  
"That's fine. I get it. But if you ever do want to talk about anything, I know you have your therapist, but I'm here for you too."  
He nods silently.  
She gives him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before standing from the couch and leaving the room.  
He can't help the smile that plasters his face as she walks away.

Days at the Cocoon turn into weeks.  
Weeks turn into months.  
He's learned to have better control of his abilities.  
He's improved his fighting techniques, utilizing different aspects of his powers.  
He's made a lot of progress with his therapist, coming to grips with everything that has happened over the course of his life.  
Grant and Skye have gotten much closer over the months. Neither is really sure how exactly it happened. Just that it has.  
They never stray far from one another, always within earshot.  
They're always touching. Quick and innocent touches.  
They've maintained an unspoken boundary between them, never crossing over that line.  
Until a familiar type of night, a familiar type of moment.

His nightmares come less and less. But they still come.  
When they come he can't sleep. He always walks around, always ends up in the common room.  
She's never really been big on sleep. Prefers to spend her nights coding.  
She finds him sitting on the couch in his pajamas with his head in his hands.  
She sits next to him silently, not wanting to startle him.  
She's quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"Another nightmare?"  
He just nods his head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
This time a shake.  
"Okay. I'll make us some cocoa."  
She stands from the couch and moves towards the kitchenette.  
She's digging around in the pantry when she hears him speak softly.  
"It was about that… _thing_."  
Hive.  
"Most of them have been about that thing. It was like I could see and hear everything It was doing, but I couldn't stop It from doing those things. And I just wanted everything to stop. I didn't want It using my body to hurt innocent people."  
She turns to look at him.  
His head is no longer in his hands. He has a distant look in his eyes.  
She abandons her plans for cocoa and moves back to the couch, reclaiming her spot beside him.  
"That wasn't you."  
"Sure as hell felt like it was me. It felt like it was just another part of me that was doing those things."  
"Hive did those horrible things, Grant, not you."  
He looks at her.  
"Are you forgetting about all of the horrible things that I've done?"  
She shakes her head.  
"Of course not. But this is different, _you're_ different."  
He looks down.  
"I don't feel any different than before. I still feel like a damn monster. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve your help. I'm not a good man, Skye."  
She softly grabs his chin to get him to look at her.  
"Yes, you are."  
He just looks into her deep brown eyes. His eyes flick down to her lips for a split second.  
Skye catches it.  
The next thing she knows she's leaning forward and capturing his lips in hers.  
He freezes at first. Doesn't quite know how to react just yet. He didn't think he'd get to feel this again.  
He feels her go to pull away and he reacts on instinct.  
He reaches a hand up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. She's been letting it get long again.  
His other hand finds her waist, gripping it tightly but not enough to hurt her.  
She reacts in kind, swinging one leg over so she's straddling his lap. Her hands move to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
She leans into the kiss, wanting to be closer to him.  
Things escalate quickly. Bodies are pressed together, hips are grinding, and shirts are discarded.  
They're both breathless.  
"Grant..."  
"I know."  
"Bedroom."  
It isn't a suggestion.  
He responds quickly, holding her against him as he stands from the couch.  
Neither wants to let go.  
He stumbles a few times on the walk back to the rooms. His vision is impaired by the beautiful brunette wrapped tightly around his waist.  
The eventually reach his room, his being closer to the common room than hers.  
He pushes her back against the door to close it, trailing hot kisses down her neck.  
She tilts her head back to give him more access.  
She's breathing heavy.  
"Bed."  
He doesn't hesitate, pulling her off the door and carrying her over to the bed.  
He gently lies her down on the mattress, his body hovering above hers.  
He pulls back to look her in the eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
She gives him a smile and cups his cheek.  
"I've never been more sure of anything. I love you."  
That's all the reassurance he needs and he's reclaiming her lips with a smile.  
"I love you too."  
The remaining clothes are quickly shed as skin meets skin.  
It's better than anything either of them could have imagined.  
They silently thank whoever had the idea for soundproof walls.  
A very large earthquake is registered in the area that night.

She never ends up going back to the main SHIELD base.  
She doesn't see the point in it.  
She knows Grant won't really be welcome there and she doesn't want to be anywhere without him.  
She decides she can operate with her team from the Cocoon.

She slowly starts to cut ties with SHIELD and everyone in it. Except for Fitz and Mack.  
She doesn't know how it happens, it just does.  
They start taking on their own missions, rescuing Inhumans and providing them a place to go.  
After all, Inhumans are her responsibility, not SHIELD's.

After a few weeks she decides they should move places.  
They don't need SHIELD's support or resources anymore.  
Plus the Cocoon is starting to feel crowded.  
She remembers Afterlife, a safe haven for all Inhumans.  
She remembers what happened to it. It was destroyed.  
She figures there are enough Inhumans that they can work on repairing it. They can make it into a place that's fit for them and who they are as a people.  
Everyone agrees that it's a good idea.

They abandon the Cocoon the following day.  
They take everything they need and head for Afterlife.

It takes a while but soon Afterlife is back in one piece.  
It's even better than it was before. They've made many improvements.  
She tells everyone that they don't have to stay permanently.  
If they feel more comfortable in Afterlife among people like them then they can stay permanently.  
If they want to continue on with their normal lives once they have a good enough handle on their powers they can do that.  
If they want to split their time between their normal lives and Afterlife, they can do that too.  
She just asks that if anyone does choose to leave, they check in once a month. Just for her own peace of mind.  
She doesn't want anyone to feel trapped.  
And no one does.

Grant becomes her Second in Command.  
It's not very official. It just sort of happens.  
Even though he's not technically an Inhuman.  
But no one questions it.  
They embrace it wholeheartedly.

Three months after rebuilding Afterlife Grant proposes.  
It's a quiet evening between the two.  
He makes her a nice dinner to help her relax after a long day.  
He pops the question during dessert.  
She doesn't hesitate in saying yes.

Six months after rebuilding Afterlife they get married.  
She jokes about having the ceremony in the alley where they first met.  
They end up having it in one of the spacious fields at Afterlife.  
No one from SHIELD shows up. No one except for Fitz and Mack.  
It's a beautiful ceremony. Not a single dry eye in the entire area.  
Even Mack sheds a few tears. He's very happy for his old partner.

They decide not to take a honeymoon. They don't feel like they need one.  
They have too much to do at Afterlife to think about taking a vacation anyways.

A year and a half after their wedding Skye gives birth.  
A beautiful baby girl. Jessica Katherine Ward.  
Grant's completely in love with his little girl.  
So is Skye.  
So is the entirety of Afterlife.

Fitz and Mack visit the little girl every chance they get.  
Jessica has her Uncle Fitz and Uncle Mack completely wrapped around her tiny finger.  
And her daddy.  
And the entirety of Afterlife.

Grant and Skye continue to lead their people with great authority over the years.  
While also raising a young daughter.  
And eventually a son.  
And then another daughter.  
No one at Afterlife ever wavers in their faith in Grant and Skye's leadership skills.

Afterlife continues to grow.  
They find and help more Inhumans, offering them sanctuary as they learn to adjust to their new abilities.  
They also take in Gifteds who need a place to stay safe. They don't discriminate.  
Afterlife thrives under their guidance.

The Secret Warriors continues to grow as well.  
Not every Inhuman and Gifted is a part of the team. Many don't wish to see combat.  
But for those who want to feel a sense of purpose then the Secret Warriors is happy to have them.  
Some go into the field. Some stay and work behind the scenes.

The Secret Warriors quickly become synonymous with hope and safety around the globe.  
Everyone in the world starts believing in them and what they do for all of humanity.

SHIELD starts to become less and less needed.  
Everyone wants the Secret Warriors to help them.  
SHIELD eventually has to disband, they're no longer needed or wanted.  
SHIELD goes down in the history books as just a short chapter and a few footnotes.  
The Secret Warriors quickly become a household name.  
Especially two Warriors by the names of Quake and Hellfire.

Grant and Skye become the greatest leaders Afterlife has ever known.  
Even after they're long gone the stories of their greatness never are.

She never once regrets saving Grant from Hive.  
She never once regrets turning her back on SHIELD and everything they claimed to stand for.  
She never once regrets taking her life into her own hands and creating something amazing for others like her.  
She'd go back and do it all again if she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I thought a lot about how to end this one, and it took me a while to come up with something I liked. This is ending was the best I could think of.
> 
> Also, working on a special project for Brett. If you're interested, let me know. I'd be happy to tell you more. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
